


Ghost of a Touch

by NvrLndBoi



Series: Bastian's HM500 Fics [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bite marks, Hunter's Moon Discord's HM500 Event, Inquisitor Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magic used during Sex (Mentioned), Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Masturbation, Morning Sex(mentioned), Smut Attempt No.1, new to tagging, slight begging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/pseuds/NvrLndBoi
Summary: HM500: GhostWhat happens when Alec finds himself alone with a still running stamina rune?A first honest attempt at smut.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Bastian's HM500 Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829500
Comments: 15
Kudos: 101
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Ghost of a Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Bastian here! o/  
> I don't usually write smut at all.  
> Not my style but I am starting to expand a bit thanks to some new friends. 
> 
> Quick Note: _**This means Alec's phantasy Magnus is talking.**_  
>  No Beta. All Mistakes are my own. Enjoy.

Another moan filled their bedroom as Alec, who was currently spread out on his back in the middle of the bed, had his head thrown to the side on Magnus’ pillow and eyes clenched shut in frustration. 

With another gasp, his left arm let up the pressure on his bruised hips. 

He was close.

His other hand continued the fast-paced rhythm on himself. 

**_“Let’s not end it so soon, darling. Go slower for me.”_ **

He bucked up into his hand whimpering at the slowed pace. 

He wanted it faster. 

He wanted to get it over with. 

**_“Don’t rush. Enjoy it, sayang”_ **

Alec’s left hand reached up to his collar bone intent on pushing down at the bitten skin his husband left. 

Alec had returned from a patrol earlier tonight, wired up on a still-running stamina rune and with no husband on-site, the Inquisitor had to take matters into his own hands, literally. 

**_“Do you remember how you begged for them?”_ **

Of course, he did. Alec cursed internally at his mind’s phantom Magnus. 

This morning neither of them had anywhere to be till the afternoon, meaning that Alec didn’t need much convincing to stay in bed.

Magnus had rolled on to his side after a few lazy morning kisses. The warlock ground his hips down onto Alec’s causing the archer to buck up to the other. 

Soon it had devolved into Alec’s hands trying to grip at the golden sheets, as Magnus bit into his deflect rune and ground their hips together slowly. 

**_“How you asked so nicely for my magic?”_ **

Lately, it had become a habit of theirs to include Magnus’ magic into their ‘activities’. 

After one too many times of Alec trying to push up his hands into Magnus’ hair to push him lower. Magnus in frustration had pulled off the Shadowhunter’s chest with an audible pop. 

**_“You aren’t giving me much of a choice this morning, pup.”_ **

Magnus’ voice from this morning echoed in Alec’s mind as he remembered the flicker of Magnus’ hand, the weight of the warlock’s body, as he sat straight up on Alec’s waist while his cerulean magic sparked up gently, turning into vines as it had climbed up Alec’s torso till it bound the archer’s arms to the bedpost.

The Inquisitor’s hand sped up its rhythm as the memories from this morning keep invading his thoughts.

He was so close. 

**_“Tsk. We are going to have to work on your patience, darling.”_ **

“Pl-please” the archer groaned out into the empty room. While his right hand was pressing down on his deflect rune trying to chase any leftover hints of Magnus. 

“Ma-Magn-us. Pl-Please Mag-us”

Broken moans filled the bedroom as Alec felt himself throb consistently in between his right hand’s fingers. 

“Show me how good you are. Cum for me, Alexander.” 

With that command, Alec felt himself spill onto his fingers and partially on his stomach. 

“What a sight for me to come home to.” Magnus’ voice drifted in from the open bedroom door. 


End file.
